Creatures (Cars) Trilogy
Cast: Creature (Cars) *Lightning McQueen - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Sally Carrera - Elsa (Frozen) *Mater - Don Carlton (Monsters University) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mack - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Chick Hicks - Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) *Strip "The King" Weathers - Paulie Pretztail (Viva Pinata) *Lynda Weathers - Petunia Pretztail (Viva Pinata) *Tex Dinoco - Darkwing Duck *Red - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Sheriff - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Doc Hudson - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Antenna Ball Seller Car - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Kori Turbowitz - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Luigi and Guido - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Sarge - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fillmore - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Ramone - Larry The Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Flo - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) *Lizzie - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Mia and Tia - Abby Cadabby and Zoe (Sesame Street) *Fred - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Harv - Mr. Moseby (The Suite Life Series) *Peterbuilt - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Stanley - Professor Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Bob Cutlass - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Darrel Cartrip - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Boost - Honest John (Pinocchio) *DJ - Gideon (Pinocchio) *Wingo - Stan (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Snot Rod - Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Car Reporter #1 - José Carioca (The Three Caballeros) *Japanese Car Reporter - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Dale Earnheardt Jr. - Papa Q. Bear (The Berenstain Bears (1985)) *Jay Limo - Eddie Valiant (Who Farmed Rogar Rabbit) *Sven 'the Governator' - Trevor Troublemeyer (Sidekick) *Car Reporter #2 - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Van and Minny - Tramp and Lady (Lady and the Tamp) *Security Guard #2 - Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Mario - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Dinoco Helicopter - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Michael Schumacher Ferrerai - Yeti (Monsters, Inc.) *TJ Hummer - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Chick's Pit Crew - Thunderclap, Downpour, Windgust, Frostbite and Coldfront (The Good Dinosaur) *The King's Pit Crew - B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach and Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Tractors - Wildebeests (The Lion King) *Frank - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Creatures 2 (Cars 2) *Finn McMissile - Batman (The Lego Batman Movie) *Holley Shiftwell - Mrs. Squibbles (Monsters University) *Siddeley - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pinata) *Professor Zundapp - Mr. Greene (Norm of the North) *Rod Redline - Waldo (Where's Waldo?) *Acer - Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Grem - King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Otis - Otis (Barnyard) *Miles Axlerod - Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Francesco Bernoulli - Harvey Kinkle (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Darrell Cartrip - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mama Topolino - Aunty Annabella (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Uncle Topolino - Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Agent Leland Turbo - Turbo *Crabby - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Combat Ship - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Mel Dorado - Captain Neweyes (We're Back! An Dinosaur's Story) *Lewis Hamilton - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Jeff Gorvette - Bert (Sesame Street) *Brent Mustangburger - Ears (Spies in Disguise) *David Hobbscap - Perch Perkins (Spongebob Squarepants) *WGP Racers - Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Rex, Slinky Dog, Hamm and Three Squeeze Aliens (Toy Story) *Tomber - Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) *Ivan - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mama Bernoulli - Sabrina (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *J. Curby Gremlin - Dag (Barnyard) *Lemon Cars - Coyotes (Barnyard) *Victor Hugo - Robert the Terrible (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything! A VeggieTales Movie) *Tubbs Pacer - Thorp (Smallfoot) *Vladimir Trunkov - Stonekeeper (Smallfoot) *The Queen - Queen Elizabeth II (Minions) Creatures 3 (Cars 3) *Cruz Ramirez - Tulip (Storks) *Jackson Storm - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Smokey - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Miss Fritter - Giselle (Polly Pocket) *Bob Cutlass - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Cal Weathers - Flash (Zootopia) *Natalie Certain - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Sterling - Linnux (Rock Dog) Movies: *Creatures (Cars) *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) *Creatures 3 (Cars 3) Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Cars Movie Spoof Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Movies Spoofs Category:Cars Spoof